


Electrify my Heart

by beyourmythical-bitch (dip_the_pip)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Jealous Rhett McLaughlin, M/M, OT4, Rough Oral Sex, Size Shaming, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, alcohol mention, basically Rhett just wants to be Small, belt welt, degrading, references mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/beyourmythical-bitch
Summary: Rhett doesn't know why he loves watching his wife get pleasured by his best friend, but he can't tear his eyes away.
Relationships: Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Link/Jessie, Rhett McLaughlin/Christy Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 38
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's lovingly OT4, but Rhett likes being shamed and humiliated for not being able to please his wife :')

Rhett watches as Link pounds into his wife, gripping Jessie’s hair and holding her head up to stare back at Rhett with cock-drunk eyes. Rhett shifts in his seat, which is a stool they had brought up from the kitchen. Jessie looks entirely fucked-out, but he can see her still pushing back against his best friend’s cock, silently begging for more.

“You must really not be able to satisfy your woman, bo,” Link pants, a dark smirk dancing across his lips as he thrusts particularly hard, making Jessie moan out, “She’s so wet for me, Rhett, can feel her practically dripping around my cock,” Link watches as Rhett tries to discreetly press a palm to his crotch, “Her body is just _begging_ me to dick her down nice and hard,”

“I satisfy her plenty,” Rhett mumbles out in a huff, his cheeks pinkening as he watches his wife chase her own pleasure on the thick dick splitting her open.

“Oh, do ya, now?” Link stares Rhett down, his typically icy blue eyes filled with darkness, “Then why is she always tellin’ me that I do it better? That your pathetic little dick can never get her off? It’s so small, might as well be a clit,”

Rhett whimpers, crossing and uncrossing his legs a few times, “It’s big enough,” He mumbles, his cheeks on fire with embarrassment.

Link laughs, reaching around Jessie’s chest and pulling her back up flushed against his own chest. He lets go of the grip he has on Jessie’s hair, and holds her up against him with one arm around her stomach while his other hand gropes at her breasts, “What a pathetic argument, don’t you agree, darlin’?” He whispers into Jessie’s ear. She whines and nods, her head falling back against Link’s shoulder.

“Maybe I should bring your pretty girl home with me,” Link smirks, watching as Rhett’s jaw clenches and unclenches a few times, “Show her what a _real_ man is. Bet Christy’s strap would be better than your pathetic excuse for a cock,” Link can see the anger behind Rhett’s eyes, the jealousy brewing deep inside him. Rhett’s still palming himself, basically just stroking his cock through his basketball shorts as he watches Link’s hand trail down his wife’s body and down between her legs, beginning to rub incessantly at her clit as he helps her cum for a third time that night.

When her body finally stops trembling so much, she reaches back and pats Link’s thigh a few times, officially tapping out. Link slips out of her, his cock glistening with her juices, and he swears he sees Rhett drool a little out of the corner of his eye.

He presses his lips to Jessie’s neck, and mumbles a soft ‘love you’, before squeezing her hips, “Chris is waiting for you in the guest bedroom,” Rhett hears Link say softly to Jessie, who nods and twists her head around to kiss Link properly. She climbs off of the bed on shaky legs and goes to press a soft and sweet kiss to Rhett’s lips, making sure to drop her hand down to stroke him through his shorts for good measure.

“You two have fun,” She grins, before grabbing a robe from the floor. When she pulls it on, Link can see she grabbed the one with his own name stitched into the back of it, surely to make Rhett’s blood boil a little more.

Link smirks, stroking his cock slowly and staring Rhett down with lust-filled eyes, “Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you what a real cock feels like?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: more humiliation, degrading, a general roughness from Link (which is all consensual), and tears. Because Link loves when people cry

Rhett stands on shaky legs, making his way over to the bed as he leans up for a kiss that Link rejects, grabbing Rhett by his fluffy mane of hair and shoving his face down to the mattress, where a small puddle of Jessie’s juices sits with Link’s hard cock bobbing next to his head.

“Your woman sure makes a hell of a mess when she gets treated right. Clean this up and remind yourself that only _I_ can do that to her. Not you and your wimpy little dick,” Link smirks, seeing Rhett fist at the sheets to keep his body from toppling over by Link’s rough movements.

He licks at the darkened sheet where Link had just been pounding into Jessie a few moments ago, unable to hold back the moan at the taste of his wife with a little bit of Link mixed in. If heaven had a taste, this would be it. When the small puddle is licked up, he sucks at the sheet to get any remaining taste of his lovers before Link’s redirecting his mouth to his still-glistening cock. He wraps his lips around the swollen head, and Link’s quick to thrust himself deep into Rhett’s small mouth, feeling his balls slap against his chin, making Link shiver with the roughness of his beard.

“Always need to be put in your place, don’t you, McLaughlin? I feel like I’m always having to fuck your wife, just to remind you that you’ll never be as much of a man as I am,” Link watches as Rhett struggles to swallow around his dick, making him push his hips forward a bit more, and shuddering when Rhett finally gags loudly and pulls off, spit connecting from his swollen lips to Link’s hard cock.

“I’m a man,” Rhett gasps out, and Link coos softly, gripping his cock and smacking it against Rhett’s cheek.

“Oh, I’m sure you are, big boy,” He grins, watching Rhett flush, “That’s why your pretty wife drops her panties at the sight of me, right? Because her big manly man obviously takes care of her _so well,_ ” Link smacks his cock against his other cheek, “Oh, wait, no, that’s me, isn’t it?” He asks cockily.

Rhett huffs, leaning down and sucking one of Link’s balls into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue and drowning in the taste of Jessie while surrounded by the natural musk of Link, “I take care of her,” He mumbles against Link’s damp skin.

“Oh, I’m sure you do, sweetheart,” Link can’t help but to lovingly push his fingers through Rhett’s curls, before gripping tight at the roots again and guiding his mouth back to his cock, “Must only be able to please her with your mouth, though, hm? Your dick may be pathetic, but your mouth and tongue are glorious,”

Rhett groans as he grazes his bottom teeth gently along a throbbing vein on Link’s cock, making Link’s hips falter for a moment, his grip on Rhett’s hair getting tighter. It hurt’s, but Rhett’s learned to find the pleasure in the pain over the years, and he knows what Link wants to push him over the edge.

Rhett takes a deep breath through his nose, before relaxing his mouth and throat and willing himself to take Link as deep as he can, causing tears to spring into his eyes. He looks up at Link with his green, watering eyes, and feels Link’s thrusting speed up.

“That’s right, bitch,” Link moans, wanting to throw his head back but not wanting to miss the first tear roll down Rhett’s cheek and get lost in the wetness of drool and Jessie’s juices in his beard, “Love watching you cry, knowing you’ll never be able to fuck anyone with your little limp dick,” He whispers breathily, tensing up, “Cry for my cock, McLaughlin,” He says as he pulls out of Rhett’s mouth quickly, feeling Rhett’s hot breath against his sensitive skin as he catches his breath.

“Please, Link, pl-please,” He moans with a broken sob, burying his nose into the crevice between Link’s thigh and crotch, “Need to be split open by your dick, n-need to be torn apart by a real thick cock,”

Link shivers, guiding Rhett’s mouth back to the head of his cock as he begins to cum, unable to resist thrusting when he feels Rhett swallow down his load.

He collapses back onto the bed, and Rhett’s quick to climb on top of him, still fully clothed in his gym shorts and t-shirt, trying to grind against Link’s thigh as Link cups his cheek and finally pulls him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” He says softly, marking the ending of the scene, and Rhett’s large body trembles above him.

“Love you, bo,” Rhett pants, “Need to cum, though,”

“Mmm,” Link hums, letting his eyes slide closed as Rhett ruts against him, “Undress and stretch yourself, Chris will be up in five minutes,” He grins, opening his eyes again as he manages to flip them over, now leaning over Rhett. He presses a final kiss to Rhett’s lips, who whines in return, before climbing out of the bed and pulling on Rhett’s robe that hung on the back of the bedroom door. He goes to the dresser, digging around until he pulls out Christy’s strap harness and a thick, 9-inch dildo, “And make sure to use extra lube,” He smirks, winking at his partner before turning to walk out of the bedroom to the guest bedroom, where the girls are cuddled up together. He presses a kiss to Christy’s cheek, before climbing into bed to hold a drowsy Jessie, “He’s waiting for you, Darlin’, give him hell,”

Christy climbs out of the bed and goes to stand in front of the mirror on the dresser, fixing her hair and reapplying her bright red lipstick, “You know I will,” She grins, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she struts out of the room, surely to go tear apart Rhett’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr @beyourmythical-bitch


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Christy's turn. dick size shaming, strap-on, some belt welts, basically Christy is super fucking hot ok thank u enjoy

When Christy steps into the room, Rhett’s sprawled out, naked as the day he was born, and already shining with sweat. Her husband and her girlfriend must’ve really done a number on him, since his hips can’t seem to stop jutting up every few moments, making his cock bob and slap against his underbelly. He was gorgeous. She closes the door quietly and shucks off her robe, letting it fall to the floor.

His eyes are closed, and Christy doesn’t think he even heard her come in. His cheeks are flushed, either from the heat of the musky, sex-scented room, or from the few whiskey’s he had at dinner. Thankfully, neither man suffered from whiskey-dick. Well, too often, at least.

She makes her way across the room and grabs her strap harness and dildo that Link had left out for her. As she’s pulling it on and tightening the belt, Rhett opens his eyes and looks over at her.

“Hey, handsome,” She says softly, being able to tell by his glossy eyes that he’s drunk on booze and lust. Her eyes trail down his long frame slowly as she grabs the lube off of the bedside table and strokes it over the realistic cock hanging between her legs. “Did you make a mess of my bed, you dirty boy?” She asks, her eyes training in on a few dark patches covering the sheets.

“N-No ma’am,” He says softly, and his blush starts to move down his chest, “Was Link n’ Jess, I swear,”

Christy tsk’s softly, wiping her lubed-up hand off on the sheets before quickly pulling her soft blonde hair up into a messy bun. She sees his eyes scan her body, and she can’t help but smirk, “You’re tellin’ me that my husband had to come take care of your wife again?” She gives an exaggerated sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Rhett slowly, “Well, you know why that is, right?”

Rhett swallows thickly, and nods, “He’s bigger,” He whispers, his voice cracking.

“How is he bigger? Use your words, darlin’,”

Rhett shivers, fisting at the sheets, “H-His dick is bigger…can stretch any hole with it, can make anyone drool all over it…”

“My husband is pretty, ain’t he?”

Rhett nods, “The prettiest,”

“Well, you aren’t too hard on the eyes, either, baby,” She leans down, her small hand coming to cup his cheek as she kisses him softly, feeling him melt under her touch, her other hand still stroking him slowly with a tight grip, “Are you doing okay?” She asks a little quieter, pulling away from the kiss and looking down at the big man under her, whose face relaxes as he nods.

“Mmhm, real good,” He mumbles back, and Christy is quick to press her lips against his again, deepening the kiss and nipping at his bottom lip.

“Good, because you’re gonna be sore once I’m done with you,” She mumbles against his lips with a wicked grin. She pulls back and removes her hand from his cock, “Hand’s and knees, sweetheart,”

Rhett quick to comply, flipping over onto his belly and rutting against the sheets for a moment before pushing himself to his knees, holding himself up on his forearms. Christy could get herself off just on the image of Rhett’s hole glistening with lube and the thought of him opening himself up for her. This was about Rhett, though.

She stands up and circles to the other side of the bed, something on the floor catching her eye, and just wanting to make him wait. He nearly collapses into the mattress when he feels the harsh smack of a belt across his ass, but quickly he’s pushing back into the empty space, silently begging for another one. And thankfully, she delivers, with another smack of the belt across the back of his upper thighs. The two welts redden almost immediately, and she trails her fingers gently across them both, “Look at your sweet little ass, so delicious I could almost eat it,”

“Please,” He begs brokenly into the mattress. “Pl-Please, want your mouth on me, please, please,”

She smiles, dropping the belt to the floor with a _clank_ and moving to the end of the bed, grabbing his ankles and spreading his legs a little more, his chest now against the bed and his ass fully in the air with his back beautifully arched, “Well, since you asked so nicely,” She says, her voice as sweet as honey as she grabs his ass roughly in both hands and spreads his cheeks, watching as his glistening hole clenches around nothing. She leans down and sucks at his swollen balls, before slowly kissing up his crack and dragging her tongue over his sweet hole. She moans, as he’s already trying to push back in search of more, and Christy is happy to deliver. She grips his ass as she laps at and tongue fucks his lube-slick hole, before pulling back a little, spitting on his asshole, and shoving two fingers into him, “Already so loose and wet for me, baby, bet you’ve been waiting for it all night, hmm?”

Rhett whines loudly, and she can see his curls bounce as he nods, “Y-Yes, ma’am, waited so long,”

“Think you’ll even be able to take me?” She asks, sitting up on her knees, pulling her fingers out, and smacking the silicon cock against his hole, “Such a small man, bet my cock would break you,” She smirks, running one hand up and down his side slowly, feeling the muscles tense under her fingertips.

“Tear me in half, then,” He mumbles, “I need it so bad, Chris,”

Christy hums contentedly, gripping his hip in her hand as she slowly nudges in the head of the cock, “I wish you could see how beautifully your little hole swallows my dick, darlin’,” She whispers as his body tenses, “I love watching your small hips wiggle back onto my cock, you just want every inch, don’t you baby?” Rhett begins to whine and nod, his whining getting louder as she finally pushes in all the way. She stills for a few moments, letting him adjust until he begins fucking back onto the cock.

She lays across his back, doing her best to cover his body with her small frame as she begins thrusting in short, but deep bursts. She grips his beautiful locks in her hand and pushes his face into the bed, “Wish I could fill this pretty hole to the brim with cum, you always look so beautiful with Link’s cum dribbling out of your ass and down your thighs. He makes you so messy and dirty, doesn’t he?” She can feel him struggling against the grasp in his hair as he tries to nod, “He loves breeding you,” She whispers, mouthing at his shoulder blade, occasionally nipping at his soft, sweaty skin, “He loves fillin’ you with his cum, brags about how he’s gonna knock you up one day,” She smirks as she feels his body tense and spasm under her.

“He thinks if he can knock you up, maybe it’ll make your pretty little cock bigger, too,” she speeds up her thrusts when he begins to squirm under her, trying to get a hand under himself to stroke at his dick, “Or maybe your flat chest would finally fill out, I know he’s got some pretty bralettes that he bought just for you,”

She sits up, scratching her nails down the length of his back, watching the pretty pink lines form and swell moments later.

“Harder,” He moans out, his eyes closed tight as he fists his cock roughly. Christy grips his hips for better leverage before she begins to jack-hammer into him, her hips smacking against the plushness of his ass as he, in turn, pushes back against her strap.

“Cum for me, darlin’,” She commands, and in seconds she sees and feels him tense up and tremble in her grasp. She looks at where she’s buried in him, seeing his swollen hole clench desperately around the cock as he finally reaches the climax he’s been searching for all night.

When he begins to gasp with over-sensitivity, she slowly pulls out and helps flip him over.

“Imma have cum all over my back,” He grumbles, as Christy stands up, taking off the strap and walking into the ensuite bathroom. She tosses the strap into the bathtub to be washed and sanitized later, and grabs a hand towel, dampening it with warm water. When she comes back, Rhett is watching her with sleepy eyes. She taps his thigh, getting him to roll over so she can wipe off his back and the sheets underneath him, before letting him settle back on his back again.

He smiles up at her, his eyes droopy and his smile lopsided, “Love you,” He mumbles, and Christy presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too, baby,” She smiles, and moves to kiss him properly. His hands move to her waist, manoeuvring her on top of him.

“Need me to take care of ya?” He asks against her lips, letting his fingers trail to her inner thighs from where she’s straddled on him.

She shakes her head, “I’m good, sweetheart. Plus, Jessie took care of me a few times after she was done with Link,”

Rhett hums deep in his chest, his grip on her thighs tightening, “Hate that y’all are able to go again and again,”

“You don’t hate it,” She corrects, “You’re just envious,”

“Maybe a bit of that too,” He grins, as she lays down fully on top of him, chest to chest.

“And I’m sure in another half-hour or so, Link’s gonna be ready to go again, so I’ll just wait for then,”

Rhett sighs happily, running his large hand up and down her back slowly, “I need to figure out a way to thank y’all for tonight,”

“You don’t need to thank us for anything. You have your nights, Link has his, and Jess and I have ours. We all take care of each other, no need to thank any of us ever, McLaughlin,”

Rhett nods a little, and lets his eyes slide closed, exhaustion taking over his body. “However,” Rhett opens his eyes after only a few moments, looking up at Christy’s smiling face, “Ordering some food for us would be a really great thanks,”

Rhett chuckles lowly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, “I’ll order us all some pizza after a nap,”

Christy lays her head on Rhett’s broad chest, reaching up to run her fingers gently through his beard, “Sounds good, baby. I’m gonna go check on the other two, will you be okay for a few moments?”

Rhett nods, and feels her press a quick kiss to his temple and then the warmth of her body is gone. She turns off the main bedroom light on her way out, leaving him in the darkness. He crawls up to the head of the bed and reaches over the edge of the bed aimlessly to grab the duvet. Just as he’s getting settled against the pillows, Christy walks back in, holding Jessie and Link’s hands. The other two remove their robes and all three of them climb into the bed, Link cuddling up behind Rhett, Christy cuddling up against Rhett’s chest, and Jessie wrapping herself around Christy’s back, holding her close against her. They barely all fit in the bed, but they all fit perfectly together.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @beyourmythical-bitch


End file.
